Is it love or is it hate
by jubilation13
Summary: A new girl moves into town. But she has a secret she has a flip side a bad one. but then she meets Flippy and Evil. will the two flip sides but heads or will the two catch each others eye rated M for lauguage, gore and possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

I live in Chicago but I wont be for very long. I'm moving to a place called Happy Tree Town. And before anyone says anything yes I know about the curse. In fact that's the reason I'm going.

My name is Jubilee and a have a problem a major problem. I sort of have a personality disorder but my other personality is well violent and when she comes out my appearance changes. Normally I have blue eyes and long brown hair, but when SHE comes out my eyes turn to somewhat of a glowing red and my hair turns black but the hair surrounding my face turns red.

She calls herself Jubilation and only God knows why. I wish I could say I don't know why she's here but I do. My father tried to murder me when I was twelve. He was a major alcoholic and when he got drunk he got violent. One night he just lost it he killed my six year old sister. I woke up to her screams then I heard a gurgling noise and then all went silent. I quietly slipped out of bed grabbing the gun from beneath my pillow. I snuck towards my sisters room and saw blood pooling beneath the door then my dad opened the door and I blacked out. For a long time I couldn't remember anything that happened that night what I did remember is that when I came out of It I was covered in blood. My father's blood.

It's been eight years since that night and I still have this half of me that LIKES to murder other people. I have the blood of at least a hundred people on my hands. So I'm moving to the cursed town of Happy Tree Town hopefully I can find some peace there just hopefully...

OK SO THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER ITS SORT OF THE PRELUDGE. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLS DON'T FLAME.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO A NEW FACE IN TOWN

As I pulled the moving truck up to my new house I sighed "Well here goes nothing.". I put the truck into park and hoped out of the truck. My new house wasn't exactly big but it wasn't small either. It was a one level house with two bedroom two bathrooms a decent sized kitchen and livingroom. I open the back of the truck to where the boxes of my stuff is and began hauling in boxes. On my third trip out to the truck I see two girls walking up to my house. One had pink hair and eyes and had a red bow in her other girl had blue hair and eyes but her bangs had a strip of white in the middle of them. She also wore a car freshener around her neck. The pine sented. "Huh odd."

_(Jubilation) Bitches alert! Warning! Warning! Avoid at all costs! (Jubilee) Oh shut it Jubilation. They cant be that bad. (Jubilation) Fine but don't say I didn't warn ya. _Her voice faded in my head. God she was annoying at times.

The pink one came straight up to me. "Hi im Giggles and this is Petunia" Giggles said a little to giddy for my taste "Hi im Petunia." The other girl said. She was much calmer but way to happy concidering where they were stuck at. _(Jubilation) I warned you but do you listen. Nooo. You have to be goodie to shoes and do the opposite of everthing I say_. I hate to admit this but sadly shes right these two are really freaking strange. "Hi im Jubilee" I say cautiously kind of scared of the reaction I'd get "Cool name we just wanted to introduce ourselves to the new girl." Giggles said a little to fast for my brain to prosses. "Well see ya" Giggles said grabing Petunias hand and they skipped off. _(Jubilee) Ok ok your right. They are not right in the head. (Jubilation) See you should listen to me more often. _I sigh _(Jubilation) Just promise me you wont turn into one of thoses giddy freaks. (Jubilee) I acually agree with you on that one _Jubilation laughs as her voice fades in my head. I lightly shake my head and continue to haul boxes inside.

Once all the boxes where inside I hopped back in the truck and drove it around back. I went back in the house and opened all the cabnits and then the fridge "and I need to go get food" _(Jubilation) Ya think brainiac. What did you expect for the fridge to be stocked when you got here? _And once again shes right. Now off to the store. And hopefully nothing goes wrong…

WELL THERES THE SECOND CHAPTER I BET YOU CAN GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. PLS NO FLAMES!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A STRANGE ENCOUNTER

Jubilation was now in front of me ranting and complaining on how she was stuck with someone as stupid as me. Yea we have separate bodies but we figured on the way up here it would just be easier to use the one. "Let me come to the store with you." Jubilation said looking at me, her hands on her hips. "WHAT! No! Are you crazy!" I yelled. I could not believe what I was hearing. "Ok fine let me put it this way. I'm going one way or another." Jubilation taps on my head to prove her point. "Fine but you better not cause any problems." I said shooting a glare at her "We'll see." She said a wicked grin spreading across her face. I sighed and headed to my truck Jubilation not far behind.

X

As we pulled into the parking lot I sighed realizing there were a lot more people here then I would have liked there to be. I found a spot and put the truck in park. "Jubilation will you please stay here? I'm begging you." I pleaded knowing luck was not in my favor. "So you've now reduced to begging. I figured as much." Jubilation claimed rolling her eyes. Jubilation opened the truck door and hopped out. "Well so much for that idea." I mumbled to myself as I got out of the truck. As I walked up to the store I found that Jubilation had stopped and was admiring a jeep that was painted camo. "Come on Jubilation. I would like to get out of here as soon as possible." I said hopeing to snap her out of her trance. "Look at this paint job. I mean you can't get it any more accurate than this." Jubilation said just standing and staring in awe. "There is probably a kitchen appliances section. I'll give you money to buy a knife or two if you hurry you butt into the store." I said knowing I would regret this promise later but it got her attention. She walked up to me and held her hand out. "25 bucks and it's a deal." She said simply. I sighed and fished out 25 bucks from my wallet and handed it to her. She took it and started twords the store. "You coming Jubilee?" Jubilation yells to me as she gets closer to the store. I break out in a jog to catch up with her. I'm surprised no one has noticed us yet. Especially Jubilation. I mean she doesn't exactly fit in.

As we walked into the store we feel a blast of cold air. Considering how its blistering hot outside it felt nice. As Jubilation ran off to find her a couple of knives I hurried quickly through the store picking out food and putting it in the cart. I was halfway down an aisle when I heard someone scream. "Oh no." I moaned figuring someone pissed off Jubilation. But then someone's hands grab my shoulders and turn me around. It was Jubilation. "It's not me." The hint of fear in her voice and the panic in her eyes down right scared me. I mean what could be so bad that it scares the part of me that murders for fun.

An aisle down we hear a malicious laugh then someone speak. "Evil please don't do this." They begged. "You know what Flips? I know how you love to make a good impression and I hear there is a new girl in town and I have information that she's in this very store." The one he called Evil said. "No Evil please don't kill her." The one that Evil called Flips begged again. You could hear the distress in his voice. "Who said anything about killing her." Evil said. You could almost hear the devilish grin that was surly on his face.

Jubilation got an extremely pissed off expression on her face. "Who in mother fucking hell does he think he is? Thinking he can touch us and torcher us. HA! We'll see how far that gets that flip side basterd." Jubilation practically growled. "Wait flip side?! Jubilation what are you talking about?" I asked really confused and weary of the answer. This was obviously way over my head. "I'll explain later just hide I don't want to have to directly defend both you and me." Jubilation said pointing to a space underneath the shelves but not taking her eyes off the end of the aisle. I quickly slide under the shelves and keep quiet.

In the next aisle over I hear heavy footsteps. "Come out come out wherever you are." I hear Evil taunting. Not much can piss off Jubilation more than someone taunting her. "I'm over here dumbass." Jubilation calls extremely irritated. I hear a low growl from Evil as he swiftly moves to the next aisle. I watched him as he approached Jubilation a knife in hand. "You wanna call me that again Bitch." Evil growled. I noticed he was griping his knife so hard his knuckles were white. Jubilation noticed it to and smiled a sweet inocent smile. "You wanna call me that again dumbass who obviously has some serious anger issues." She says casually pointing to his white knuckles. "Your gonna pay for that bitch." Evil said spinning the knife in his hand slowly. "Yeah about that I usually don't pay for stuff so you know you're not getting anything from me." Jubilation said with that smart ass tone that always gets us in a shitload of trouble. Then Evil jumps at Jubilation I was getting worried and was going to crawl out until a hand covered my mouth and pulled me out from under the shelves away from the fight. I instantly turned around to see who my somewhat savior was and found It was man who had light green hair and dark green eyes. His face held a worried expression and he motioned toward the front door of the store. I shook my head and pointed toward where the fight was taking place. He got a scared look in his eyes and dragged me out of the store. I knew better then to make noise or fight back when Jubilation was fighting and or killing. That's just a death wish so I let him drag me from the store.

Once we were outside he looked at me with a horrified expression. "Why would you even think of going into that fight. Evil would murder you without a doubt. Hell your friend is as good as dead in there." The man who I could only assume is the one Evil calls Flips says in disbelief. "Ok first off you don't know me and you sure as hell don't know her. By the time they come back out your little flip side is most likely gonna be dead." I said the anger coming off me in waves. "Wait how did you know he's my flip side?" Flips asked obviously confused. "How did you not know that she's mine?" I turned around shaking my head trying not to throw a fit. "Hey hey I'm sorry. Let's start over. My names Flippy the guy in there is my counterpart Evil." Flippy said not bothering to extend his hand considering the situation they met by. I sigh and figure what could go wrong I'm already cursed double. "I'm Jubilee. The girl in there is like what you said my counterpart Jubilation." As I say her name she walks out of the store followed by none other than Evil. I finally got my first good look at him. He was well muscled for sure. So was Flippy but Evil had a menacing feel about him. His hair was green like Flippys but it was a brighter shade and his eyes instead of a dark green they were a bright neon green.

Me and Flippy were standing in shock at the fact neither of them were dead. "She's never left anyone alive before." I said not being able to take my eyes off the first survivor, Evil. "How is she not dead? I mean he never leaves someone who pisses him off alive. Something weird's going on." Flippy said watching Jubilation with confusion and curiosity. Jubilation walks up to Flippy and puts a finger to his lips. "Curiosity killed the cat you know." Jubilation said in a sweet seductive voice. "Jubilation hands off we made a deal." Evil growled in her ear. He had snuck up behind her while the rest of us were distracted. "I know I know. I wasn't gonna hurt him." Jubilation said pulling away from Flippy and walking towards me. "Twenty four hours bitch that's it." Evil hissed after her. "How could I forget its engraved in my palm and arm." Jubilation said flipping him off as she walked away. Before he could react she dragged me to the truck and hopped in the passengers side. I got in and drove off back to the house to escape the nightmare I'm trying to avoid…

YEAAAAA CHAPTER 3 IS DONE PLS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BUT NO FLAMES!


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled up to the house and took a deep breath. I parked the truck and got out. I hadn't talked to Jubilation since we got in the truck. I started walking towards the house still trying to wrap my head around what happened at the store. Jubilation hoped out of the truck. "Jubilee wait. Why won't you talk to me?" Jubilation asked. The desperation in her voice obvious. "Why him? Out of all the people you could of made a deal with, why him?" I asked. My confusion and frustration in my voice showing and only growing larger the more I spoke of it. When Jubilation spoke next her words startled me. "I don't know." The growing confusion in her eyes was unsettling. The fact that even she didn't know what happened back at the store scared me. I ran back to her and hugged her for the first time. It startled me as much as it did her but she hugged back finding comfort in the embrace. I pulled away and looked at her. "Why don't we go inside? I'll get you something to drink. Tea, coffee, alcohol." I said trying to cheer her up a bit. She laughs a little "I think I'll take a bit of that alcohol if you don't mind." She said with a smile and I don't mean that twisted smile that she always has I mean a real smile. "Come on lets get inside." And we went inside to try to forget the horrors of today.

EVIL P.O.V.

I told Flippy he could drive us back to the house. Sure he was shocked but he wouldn't dare argue or question me on it. Truth is I don't think I'm in my right mind. Why in mother fucking hell would I ever make a deal with that bitch. And I didn't even hesitate. What the fuck is wrong with me. It's like my brain was confused. No It's like my brain just shut off. I'll just have to kill her next time and rid of this whole fucking situation. Cause if I kill her she'll stay away right? Oh now I'm even questioning my own logic. What is it about that girl that made me do that? Made me spare her. "God damn it!" I yelled frustrated. Flippy jumped at my sudden outburst and the jeep swerved but Flippy pulled the jeep back to where it should be on the road. "You know you could have hit lumpy. I would have even cleaned the jeep for you because you actually hit someone on purpose." I said not really listening to myself as I spoke. "Evil is something wrong? You seem kinda out of it." Flippy said speaking up for the first time since they left the store. "No I'm fine." I reply not looking at Flippy. If I looked at him he would know I'm lying. He may already know. So instead I looked out the window. Flippy sighs. "Evil for once could you be honest with me. I know your lying. It's quite obvious." Flippy said being cautious as he could be when pointing out something that could make me kill him for bringing it up. Yet I was to distracted to care. "Flips do you really think it matters if something's wrong? Do you really think anyone really cares? Would you even want to try to help Flips?" I asked. I give Flippy a look. Not one of anger but one of defeat. Flippy shuts his mouth goes back to paying more attention to the road then was probably necessary. I sigh. For the first time in my life my actions confuse me. Soon enough Flippy pulls the Jeep into the driveway and I get out before the Jeep even comes to a stop. Flippy begins to say something but I am already in the house before he gets to finish. I immediately go into the kitchen and begin rummaging through the cupboards until I stumble across a bottle of vodka. I open up the bottle and take a swig of the clear liquid. It burns the back of my throat but at his point I don't care. I head up to the second floor planning to go to the extra bedroom Id turned into a weaponry but I spot an open window and change my mind. I go over and climb out the window and onto the roof. Me and Flips live on the hill that overlooks Happy Tree Town. Our house is the biggest house in town. Most here say it's the devils mansion. As I scan over the town my eyes find the house. Her house. The one of the girl I spared. For some reason I can't take my eyes off the house. "What is it about her that intrigues me so much?" I ask to no one in particular. As I sit and watch the house my confusion only grows deeper.

OK THAT IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. PLS REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES


	5. Chapter 5

OK SO I FORGOT TO DO THIS IN THE BEGINING SO I SHALL DO IT NOW. I DO NOT OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS. OK NOW THAT HATS OUT OF THE WAY I SHALL CONTINUE.

Jubilee P.O.V.

I wake up with my head throbbing in pain. I get up from my bed and stumble into the bathroom. I rummage through the small medicine cabinet above the sink until I find what I'm looking for. A large bottle of ibuprofen. I Eventually get the lid off and dump two of the small round pills in my hand. Then I rethink and dump three more pills in my hand before dry swallowing them. I feel the pills lodge in my throat and make a noise of frustration. I turn on the sink and wait for the water to run cold before cupping my hands and putting them beneath the running water then quickly drinking the water before it all slips through my fingers. I feel the pills slide down my throat and sigh. I take a quick glance around the room and spot the large tub. I walk over and turn the water on. Steaming hot water begins to fill the tub. I let the tub fill almost to the top before turning off the water, stripping down and crawling in the tub. I let the hot water soak into my skin hoping it would calm my head-splitting migraine and my churning stomach caused by what I could only assume was from to much alcohol consumption the night before.

I lied there, eyes closed, for what seemed like forever before I heard a crash come from the living room. My eyes shot open and i quickly sat up looking at the open bathroom door silently cursing at myself for leaving it open. I quietly slipped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself. I swiftly moved towards the door. I shut and locked it then slid down the door crossing my fingers that it was just Jubilation being clumsy.

Suddenly there is pounding on the door. I make a small gasp. "God damn it Jubilee let me the fuck in." I hear Jubilations voice yell at me through the door. I unlock and open the door and she rushes in slamming the door shut and relocking it. "Jubilee I need you to be very quiet." She whispers to me. Her tone is alarming and proving that it was not her knocking things over in the living room. My heart started pounding. I wanted ask what was going on but I didn't. I didn't dare open my mouth to say anything. Jubilation told me to be quiet so that's what I will do. I can hear Jubilations heart pounding in the silent room. I close my eyes and wait for the chaos that's sure to come.

Evil P.O.V.

I don't remember how I got here, in the girls house, much less why I'm here. Did I come to kill her or confront this strange feeling I have. They know someone's here. How could they not with me stumbling around their living room like a drunk fucking idiot. Sadly at this point that was practically true. I heard a door slam in what I assumed to be the bedroom in the back. I stood frozen in the living room not knowing if I should leave or stay. The harder I think the more confused I become. I still don't know how I got here or why I came. Would it be better to leave or let them know I'm here. I don't think it would matter if I told them I was here. If I told them I didn't come to hurt them I doubt they would believe me. They have no reason to. Especially after what happened back at the store. I was in a dilemma. Once again confused by my actions. I'm second guessing my every move. What in mother fucking hell is wrong with me. I stand there twirling my knife in my hand. I hadn't realized I pulled it out of my boot until now. I turn and begin to walk out but then turn around and walk back into the living room. So I just stood there caught in something I didn't quite understand.

Jubilation P.O.V.

My heart was pounding so loud I was sure the intruder could hear it. I knew who it was. It was Evil. The thing about us flip sides is we know when one of our kind is close. And right now Evil is in our living room. What the hell happened to twenty four hours. I begin to become uneasy. Is he breaking the deal we made yesterday. I could smell the alcohol from here. He is obviously drunk. And not just a little. My mind flashes back to the first time I appeared. When Jubilee's mind created me. Jubilee's dad had gotten drunk and very violent. He had killed her little six-year-old sister and was about to kill her. Then out of nowhere I was created and sent out to protect her. To protect us. _When her father open the door that was my invitation. He's lunged for me a knife in his large hands. I swiftly dodged out of the way almost dropping the gun I didn't realize she had grabbed. I quickly cocked the pistol and took the safety off pointing it at the drunk homicidal maniac in front of me. I aim for his chest and pulled the trigger but the shaking of Jubilee's body caused me to miss and hit his stomach. I silently cursed myself and dove for the knife he dropped right when the bullet connected with the stomach. It didn't take long to kill him from there. I did a quick slash of the jugular, his blood spraying all over me. But I didn't mind. My job was to protect us and kill him. I let him bleed out. To feel the same pain and died the same way that he made the young six-year-old girl go through. After I was sure he was dead I let Jubilee takeover._ I come out of the flashback and back into the present. Right now from what I knew there was a drunk homicidal maniac standing in our living room. And I think this one is more of a match than the last one was. In fact I don't know if I can defeat this one…

WELL THERE IS CHAPTER 5. SORRY IF THAT'S A BIT OF A STRANGE ENDING BUT ALL WILL BE RESOLVED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLS REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES.


	6. Chapter 6

HAHA IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY YOU'LL STAY TO READ IT.

Jubilation POV

I decide I need to go out there and face him. To protect both me and my counter part. I reach for the door knob but Jubilees hand instantly latches onto my wrist. I looked at her and she was shaking her head violently. "I have to go out there Jubilee." I whisper my voice shaky and defiantly not helping my case. She just shakes her head again she looks to be almost in tears. I look at her with an apologetic look and Pushed her away from me with a little to much force causing her to fall backwards. I motion for her to stay then I think for a moment "Jubilee get dressed and run. Go out the back door. I'll keep him distracted." I whispered and walked out the door before she could reply. I slipped over into my room and grabbed the knife from under the mattress. Then I grabbed the gun from under my pillow and put it in the small of my back. I slowly made my way into the living room bracing myself for what I would find.

Evil P.O.V.

I could sense her making her way towards the living room. "Fuck." I said to myself. Well I will have to fight her now. There is no fucking way she will believe that I'm here on a peace note. I show up at her house a day after I almost kill her What in fucking hell was I thinking. That there would be some welcome committee waiting for me. I don't fucking know what I was thinking. I feel her in the hallway waiting for a moment to attack. Well there is no turning back now. I'm going to have to fight her. Weird thing is I don't want to fight her but I will. I have to keep up my reputation. Cant have people. Think I'm going soft. Well here we go…

Jubilation POV

My heart is pounding in my chest but its not my normal adrenilin from the excitement of a kill, it feels more like nerves. I grip my knife tightly in my hand to hide the shaking as I form a plan in my head. As my thoughts race realize I'm not going to have a plan. "Fuck this." I mutter under my breath and I step into sight of the green haired man. "So come to break the deal have we?" I force my voice to be smooth keeping out the shakiness I was feeling. "What does it look like?" Evil says seeming to avoid the initial question. His green hair was messy as if he has been running his hands through it repeatedly. I could smell the alcohol on his breath but there was uncertainty in his voice. This uncertainty worries me and makes me wonder why he's really here or if he even knows. I throw my knife trying to be quick and unpredictable. Hes fast but not fast enough. The knife makes a long deep cut on his arm as it flies past him. Sadly a cut like that won't even slightly disable a person like him. He comes at me knife in hand and we both hear the backdoor slam it distracts him for a moment just long enough for me to kick his stomach knocking him backwards. My mind scrambled as I tried to come up with a plan but nothing was coming so I was going to have to wing it…

Evil POV

She kicked my stomach and I stumbled backward. The cut on my arm stings like hell but I've had worse. I shouldn't have gotten distracted by the backdoor. I knew Jubilee was going to make a run for it. I guess I'm not really concentrated like I normally am. It takes me a second to get a grip from her kicking me in the stomach. Damn she kicks hard. I grip my knife harder my knuckles turning white. "You're gonna regret that Girly." I said trying to sound menacing but my heart wasn't in it. "No you're going to regret breaking into my house." Jubilation said. Te confidence in her voice made me look at her. I saw her reach behind her back and it struck me. She had a gun. I moved swiftly towards her and pinned her to the wall. I reached behind her back and grabbed the gun and threw it across the floor. She began trying to fight me off so I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. I was in the perfect position to kill her. I had her right where I wanted her. But I didn't kill her I did the unthinkable, even surprised myself, I kissed her.

THATS THE END OF CHAPTER SIX HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES


	7. Chapter 7

ALRIGHT THIS IS CHAPTER 7 EVERYONE THANKS FOR READING MY STORY I APPRITIATE IT ALOT!

Jubilation POV

He had me pinned on the wall in an easy position to kill me. He had my hands pinned above my head only using one hand, damn he's really strong, he had his knife in his other hand I braced myself for death for the killing strike but it never came. To my surprise he kissed me. I don't know why I didn't try to push him away like I normally would but I let him kiss me. His mouth was surprisingly soft on mine. He didn't seem forceful, unlike I have had in the past, he was gentle. I was surprised someone with such, for lack of a better word, hate could be so gentle. The kiss ended all too soon. He released the grip on my wrists and backed away. I sank to my knees looking at the floor getting over the shock of the kiss. When I finally looked up he was gone. I sat there for a while longer the short memory of the kiss running over and over again in my mind. I finally stood on shaky legs and walked into the kitchen. I look at my hands and realize the small amount of blood on my fingers and under my nails. I must have scratched him and drew a bit of blood. I scrubbed my hands clean of the blood as best I could. I stood there and stared to the wall losing myself in my thoughts. I must have been standing there for a long time because I didn't come out of it until Jubilee came home.

Jubilee POV

I wandered around town extremely worried. A few hours pass and I decide it would be ok to go home now. I have to admit I was terrified of where I would find. I ran home as fast as I could but on the way there I ran into Flippy literally. I knocked him over and both of us tumbled to the ground. Flippy looked extremely concerned already. I figured he knew about what was going on and that it wasn't good for me. I ran home as fast as I could Flippy following right at my heels. I burst through the front door excepting to see Jubilations dead mangled body but what I saw was her standing over the sink into a pool of water looking at her reflection.

Flippy POV

An expression of confusion crossed my face as I looked at Jubilation standing seemingly unharmed just shocked. "Jubilee I wouldn't go over there right now you might get hurt." I warned her. Sometimes Evil had these episodes where he would space out and if I startled him most of the time I ended up dead, and when I didn't end up dead I was seriously injured. But against my warning she proceeded to go to her counter-part. Jubilee touched Jubilation's shoulder. An instant reaction came. Jubilation latched onto Jubilees arm and flipped her over. Jubilee landed on her back gasping for air. I ran over to make sure she was ok completely forgetting Jubilation looming above us. I suddenly realized my actions and looked up at Jubilation in the dim light of the kitchen expecting her to look angry and menacing. To my surprise she wasn't she looked more concerned and worried then angry. She kneeled down next to both of us. "She'll be ok Flippy. I just knocked the breath out of her." Jubilation said trying to rid me of my fears. "But you want to stay here with us for awhile. I don't think you should go home for a bit he's pretty pissed." Jubilation offered. I knew she was right. Evil would be pissed when I got home and that scares me. "Yea I think I can stay here for awhile." I said happy for the first time in awhile. Things are starting to look up.

Evil POV

"I can't believe I kissed her" I mutter to myself. I reach for my knife only to realize it's not there. "Damn it I must have left it at her house." I have a habit of talking to myself out loud when no one else is around. "Wait Flippy should have been home by now." I look at the clock the time read 11:32. He is usually home by 9:00. "He must have figured out that I had a fight, figured I'd be pissed and decided to stay somewhere else." I shrug really not caring about Flippy and his nervous tendencies. "Him being gone just gives me more time to figure out why I _kissed _her." For the next three hours I paced the living room muttering and arguing with myself before finally crashing on the sofa, exhausted, falling into a restless sleep.

THERE IS CHAPTER 7 SORRY IF ITS SHORT IM HAVING A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK. IDEAS ARE ACCEPTED AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION OF MY STORY BUT NO FLAMES


	8. Chapter 8

OK I'M AM EXTREAMLY RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS I SERIOUSLY NEED HELP WITH IDEAS. PLEASE PM ME AND HELP ME OUT.

Chapter 8

Jubilation POV

Flippy spent the night on our couch last night. I didn't sleep. I found Evils knife last night under the Arm chair last night when I was rolling on the floor. Don't judge me I was extremely drunk. Nobody knows I have it. I've been sitting on my bed all night twisting the knife in my hand. Part of me wants to kill him for kissing me for playing me like that. But the other part of me longs for his soft touch. "Ugggg this is frustrating." I said. Jubilee walked in and scared me I almost through the knife at her. "I'm going to wake up Flippy and drive him home." She told me looking me over with a worried expression. I sat cross legged on the bed in an old t-shirt. "I'm fine Jubilee. Go take care of Flippy." I say my voice strong and unwavering. I shooed her away. She leaves my room and I hear a thump in the living room. I smile. I can just imagine the timid man sleeping on the couch Jubilee going in there and waking him up startling him and him falling off the couch and onto the floor. I wait until I hear the truck pull away from the house before getting up from the bed. I decide to get breakfast before I got showered and dressed. I walk into the kitchen and begin going through the things in the fridge when I felt the chills go up my spine. He was behind me. And I was scared

Evil POV

I got in just fine with no problems I thought if maybe I saw her again I would know why I did what I did. Well that plan failed epicly. I figured I would go in find her asleep realize something then leave. But no I go in and I find her in the kitchen in an old t-shirt. In that moment I wanted to do more than kiss her. I shook the thought out of my head. "I expect that you give me back my knife." That's what I said. Well what else was I suppost to say. 'Hey I kissed you and I don't know why so I came back to figure it out but now I want to do more than kiss you'. Yea that wouldn't go over well. "You left it in my house, of which you just broke into again by the way, so you lost it the moment you left it here." She said to me not even turning to face me she just kept digging through the fridge. "You're not scared of me are you?" I said realizing I defiantly screwed up on some level. My heart seemed to stop for a moment. Fucking hell I shouldn't be acting like this. "I have no reason to be scared of you do I." She said not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice. "Yea I guess I deserve that." I stated rubbing the back of my neck with one hand while running my fingers through my hair with the other. She made a noise of frustration and slammed the fridge shut. She turned to face me. "Why are you still here?" She asked. The aggravation in her voice made me flinch. But I recovered and shrugged. "Because I can be." I knew being an ass wasn't going to get me anywhere. Well neither was being nice so I'm just doing what I'm good at. Being an ass. "Get out of my house." Jubilations voice came out in a low growl. A chill went up my spine. It took me a moment to figure out why but I realized it was from fear. It sounded like she was going to kill me right then and there. But being the complete idiot I am I sat down on the couch and looked at her with a smirk. Before I could say anything she moved so fast I could barely see her. I felt the warm liquid, the blood, run down my cheek from the thin knife cut. The smirk disappeared off my face and was replaced with a glare and a snarl. She was standing in front of me now. I looked at the weapon in her hand only to realize it was a knife, my knife. It was gleaming with light red colored blood, my blood. "I'm staying whether you like it or not." I say not giving a shit what she wanted. At this point I was pissed I don't like to be shown up. "Fine. I'm going to shower and get dressed and you better have not moved off that couch." Jubilation said staking off towards the back of the house. I lie down on the couch and cover my face with my hands. "Stupid stupid stupid." I repeated to myself as I waited for her to return.

Jubilation POV

I was so pissed when I went into my room. I slammed the drawers on my dresser open and closed along with my closet door. I went into the bathroom and threw the knife, Evils knife, and it lodged into the floor. I slammed the bathroom door closed and turned the lock. I sighed most of that was for show. I wasn't really that pissed I just wanted him to think that. I stripped down and stepped in the shower. Now whoever made this house was a complete moron. I mean the tub in jubilees room has no showerhead. In my room is just the shower. You know the showers with the odd looking glass door. And apparently both of them are master baths. I turned on the hot water letting it burn my skin as it slid down my body. I slid down to my knees and sat in the tight enclosed space that passed as a shower. The fact that Evil was on the couch in the living room was temporarily forgotten. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried.

OK JUST KEEP WITH ME ITS NOT THE BEST CHAPTER BUT IT WILL HAVE TO DO. PLEASE REVIEW BUT AS ALWAYS NO FLAMES.


End file.
